Till Death do us part
by duster17
Summary: This is my version of how the movie should have ended. this is my first fan fic Be nice


V for Vendetta ONE SHOT DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING.

I wonder what it would have been like if V had lived instead of died. I got this idea during English class via question of the day. I also couldn't believe that there's only one story on V for Vendetta. This is how I imagine it would play out if V had lived

START After the final battle.

I knew this day would come V thought as he stumbled down the hall. He leaned against the wall for support and as he walked forward. His blood was smeared against the wall but he didn't care. He had to get to Evey before he passed out from blood lost. He forced himself forward despite that each step was agony. He knew that he was going to die on the eve of his revolution but he wanted to see Evey one last time before he passed on. And so he pushed forward

Evey waited on the beach looking down at the floor. She thought about the choice that she had to make and what V said "I am a part of the old world. When this is over new people will rise up and create a new world. I realized that only a person of the new world has the right to pull that lever. That person is you Evey. Now I must be gone." She had pleaded with him not to go and then kissed him. They were giving one other one last hug before he went and the urge came over her. She slowly turned her face upward and kissed him. "Stay here with me. You don't have to do this" she said breathlessly. "I can't" He snapped before he turned away and walked down the tunnel. She heard a noise down the hall. She looked and there was V. Blood covered his chest.

I made it V thought as he saw Evey on the bench. V started to fall but Evey ran and caught him. V looked at her faced as she lowered him to the ground. "Oh God we have to stop your bleeding" Evey sobbed. She started to put pressure on V's wounds. V screamed in agony. When V stopped he said "No don't I'm finished and I'm glad of it" He looked into her tear filled eyes and was reminded why he loved her. She was so strong and yet she didn't know it. He put his hand on her check and said "I will always love you. Don't cry for me." Evey replied "You're going to live. I won't let you die" V could feel his strength draining away but there was one more thing he needed to tell her. Maybe then she might know how he felt. "When I die I leave everything to you. My books music and my home to do with as you wish." He whispered. He wondered if Evey heard him. He had spoken so softly. How lucky he was to have met Evey and have her in his life for a short time. He got one last look at her cute face before he went into the abbess.

Evey gasped when V's hand fell from her check. She heard every word he said. She took off her sweater and started tearing it into strips. She wrapped the strips around V's wounds. He was losing too much blood and she had to get him back home to treat him. She used some of the extra strips and tied them around his chest. Her muscles screamed when she started to half carry and half drag him towards home. She ignored the pain and pushed on. If she didn't do this then V was dead and gone forever. Her heart stopped at the thought. As she went down the dark tunnel dragging V behind her. Her breathing became labored and she became weak. Finally she found the door to V's home. She dragged him over to the bed and dumped him on it. "Oh no where are the medical supplies" she gasped. She knew that V always kept some handy because he could be wounded when he went out to kill the corrupted party leaders. She remembered where they were and sprinted to V's bedroom. She took out the supplies and ran back to V. Where he was on her bed because she didn't have enough time to get him to his own. "Time to get to work" said Evey she put the medical supplies on the bed.

V woke up and he couldn't believe it. He was alive but his body ached like there was no tomorrow. He wondered how could he be alive he was shot multiple times with machine guns. Evey sat beside the bed asleep in a chair. Then it hit him she must have dragged him back here and used some of the medical supplies to save him. Evey appeared to be having a nightmare. She made little noises now and then. Her body would jerk randomly. V decided to wake her up. "Evey wake up Evey" he said has he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. Her eyes opened and it was the most beautiful thing in the world for V. "V oh God you're awake. Did I wake you? I'm been so worried. I thought I lost you." She said in a rush. V knew it was because of her asthma. It showed him how worried she truly was. "No you didn't thank you for saving me but why did you do it?"

He said slowly. He took his hand off her shoulder. "I love you V and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Besides the world needs you now like it did in the past." She said as she moved to sit on the bed. "I'm a monster and the new world doesn't need me. I should have died and you know it." He snapped back rage in his voice. Evey reached out and intertwined her figures with his. "Yes but I don't think you're a monster and I need you to help build the new world." She said sadly

What did you think? I don't think it's all that great but it's my first fan fic.


End file.
